In the Morning
by Amber Tuesday
Summary: An actionpacked story where Buffy ends up in the hospital twice, Dawn being kidnapped by demons that Buffy's never fought and Giles believed to be extinct, and the bond between Buffy and Spike becoming stronger, but will they end up as more than friends?
1. The Fever

**There's been a couple questions of where this takes places in the series. It's supposed to be in season 7, only I'm not doing any of the First stuff or anything. Xander and Anya are together, Spike has his soul, Tara is dead, ect. I am not rewriting season 7, that's just the setting I chose. I hope that clears it up and little. Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_**The Fever**_

It had been a normal day in the Summers house. Buffy, Willow, & Dawn making breakfast, Dawn going to school, Xander coming into visit, Anya following not long after so she could watch old, lame horror movies on TV since she didn't have TV in her apartment that Xander and her shared. Giles would stop in during the day to make sure everything was OK, followed by Dawn coming home from school. Eventually, they'd all end up in the living room together to talk or watch a movie. Usually, when the sun set, Buffy went patrolling. Spike usually stayed in his basement during all of this. Sometimes he'd join Buffy on her patrol through the cemetery. This was on of those particular nights.

"I'll be back in a little while," Buffy said.

"Don't worry, we'll hold down fort here," Xander promised.

"Yeah, we won't let Xander blow the house up," Anya teased.

"Hey!" Xander looked up at her from his spot on the floor, offended.

"Go ahead, Buffy. We'll be fine," Willow assured Buffy as Anya & Xander began to argue.

"OK." Buffy went out the door in front of Spike, who closed the door behind them.

"So...nice...sunset," Spike said, trying to find something to talk about as he looked at the colorful sky.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Buffy asked, looking up at Spike as they headed toward the cemetery.

"No. It makes my skin twitch a little, though. A little uncomfortable, actually," Spike replied.

"Oh," Buffy looked down at the ground.

They crossed the street, & right when they stepped onto the grass of the cemetery two vampires appeared a little ways in front of them.

"It's as if they knew we were coming," Spike remarked.

"I'm sure they did. I'll take him, you get him," Buffy commanded, pointing at the vampires in turn.

The vampires ran up to them and Buffy punched one twice, gave it a kick, pulled out her stake, and dusted the vamp.

Spike had his vamp layed out flat on the ground. Buffy tossed him the stake & he dusted the vamp with ease.

"Well, that was easy," Buffy commented.

"Yeah, not the fierce little kitties they usually are," Spike sarcastically said. Buffy laughed at this.

"Spike, what do you mean by 'fierce little kitties'?" she questioned, smiling.

"Well, most vampires you meet in a cemetery have just risen, you know? So, that means they're just like little kitties, but stronger and meaner. Not a lion, yet. Not like me," Spike explained.

"I see," Buffy said, "I don't really get it, but I see."

"Yeah, I don't really get it, either. I just kinda made it up." Buffy and Spike walked on, still smiling.

Suddenly, Buffy stopped where she was, a look of worry on her face.

"Buffy, what is it?" Spike stopped a few feet in front of her and looked back. His cheerful face had turned to concern.

Buffy just stood there.

"Buffy?" Spike said louder, "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know. I jus--I just feel--" Buffy fell to the ground.

"Buffy!" Spike rushed to her side and helped her up. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. I don't what happened."

"We need to get you home. There's obviously something wrong with you." Spike tried to lead her in that direction, but Buffy stopped him.

"I'm fine. Let's go." She walked on, and Spike reluctantly followed her.

"Buffy, I really think that you should go home and lie down. You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Spike, " Buffy turned around and looked at him, annoyed, "every time I fight a vampire or a demon or anything else I could die. If I die then I'm only doing my job." Buffy turned and kept walking.

"I know that, but you have a hell of a lot better chance of dying now because you're not at your full strength. This is insane--"

"Spike!" Buffy stopped and turned around to face him again. "If you'd like to try and stop me and take me home, go ahead. Try. You probably can, right? I mean, I'm not at my full strength." Spike made no move. "That's what I thought." Buffy turned on her heal and stormed off.

Spike just stood where he was, watching Buffy walk away and not knowing what to do.

Then, a vampire came up silently behind Spike and jumped him and they fell to the ground. Buffy thought she heard something and turned around to see Spike & another vampire fighting. She rushed over and just as the vampire kicked Spike to the ground, Buffy kicked it. The vampire punched her back and knocked her to the ground.

"Buffy!" Spike was back on his feet. As he was going to help Buffy, another vampire appeared and distracted him.

Buffy, still on the ground, grabbed the vamp's leg and pulled it out from under it, making the vamp join her on the ground. Buffy got up and was about to stake the vamp as that same feeling that had made her faint earlier returned. The vampire got to it's feet and punched Buffy, making her fall back into a tombstone. Buffy tried to stand back up, but the vampire just knocked her back down.

Spike, having just dusted his own vampire, starting running towards Buffy and tossed her the stake. Buffy managed to stand up and, as the vampire was coming to bite her, she dusted him. Buffy then dropped the stake and fell to the ground and Spike rushed over to her.  
"Buffy? Can you hear me? Buffy!" Spike shook her, but she did not respond. She was unconscious.

Spike picked her up and carried her to the hospital.

* * *

Willow, Giles, Dawn, Anya, & Xander rushed to the hospital right after getting a call from Spike that Buffy was there. 

"What's wrong with her?" Giles asked Spike as the gang walked into the waiting room.

"She has a fever from something. Working too much, I think," Spike mumbled.

"Well, that covers Buffy 100 percent," Xander said.

"Good thing you went with her. She could still be out there, otherwise," Dawn told Spike.

"Yeah, that's me. Big hero guy."

"I just had a talk with the nurse and we can come get Buffy tomorrow. She just needs some rest. She said they'll call us when Buffy's ready," Willow said, re-joining with the group.

"That's good. Can we leave now? I'm missing the beginning of _Frankinbride_." Anya said, unconcerned and everyone stared at her. "What?"

"We're all going home. I believe we all need some rest," Giles said. " Buffy'll be fine here until tomorrow. Spike are you coming with us?"

"No, I'll stay here."

"OK, people, let's go! If we hurry I won't miss the part where they bring Frankinbride to life!" Anya said as the group made their way to the door of the hospital. "It is the best part, you know."

"I'm sure it is, honey," Xander replied, and they left the hospital.

* * *

After pacing around in the waiting room awhile, Spike decided to go check on Buffy. When he opened the door to her room Buffy looked up at him. "Hi, Spike." She looked back down at the floor. 

"Hey...uh, how are you?" Spike asked as he stepped into the room and closed the door softly behind him.

"Better, I guess," Buffy said. After a short pause, she added, "This is kind of like the time when Angel didn't have his soul and I got the flu and had to stay in the hospital."

"Oh, yeah. Not the best time of my life, either. Angel just couldn't keep away from Dru."

Buffy looked at Spike with an eyebrow raised.

"Not that I care anymore!" Spike added as-a-matter-of-factly. "Not since she left me for that chaos demon."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Buffy said saracastically, looking back at the window. "Why don't you go home, Spike. I'll be OK by myself."

"I know. I just can't leave. I know you hate hearing this, Buffy, but whether you like it or not, I care about you. I can't rest until you're out of this bloody torture building and home safe."

Buffy looked back at him & smiled. "Thank you."

Spike smiled back.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

Just to warn everyone, this is one of my longest chapters. I'm not into writing long chapters. I've always liked shorter chapters just like I like short scenes in movies. I'm just weird that way!**

-A.A. Julson


	2. No Slayer Strength,Still Slayer Duty

**Chapter 2**

_**No Slayer Strength,  
Still Slayer Duty**_

The next night Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, & Anya were all watching a lame vampire movie on TV.

"Look at his make-up! Totally unrealistic from the real thing, which I should know. Been around them enough," Xander said, stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

"They should make a movie about vampire bunnies. Now, _that _would be scary. This movie's just stupid. We can be more scared by just going out to the cemetery than of clown face, there!' Anya said.

"Hey! I'm afraid of clowns, thank you very much!" Xander said, staring up at Anya, who was sitting on a chair to the left of him. Xander was leaning up against the coffee table.

"Sorry, baby." Anya stroked Xander's hair lovingly.

"They over-do the evilness, too. I mean, that laugh? Please! And most vampires don't take forever to bite a girl," Dawn said.

"Yeah, and that girl's make-up is terrible," Anya added.

"Plus, the slayer's a guy. We all know that that's wrong," Willow pointed out.

"Yeah, like guys can do everything and they're all-powerful or something," Xander said, and everyone stared at him. "What?" Everyone smiled while Xander looked confused.

"Buffy, are you doing OK? You've hardly said one word all night," Willow asked, concerned. Buffy was sitting between Willow and Dawn on the couch.

"I'm fine." Buffy looked at her friends. "I'm just kind of bored, I guess." There was a brief pause and then Buffy said, "I should probably go patrolling." Buffy got up and put on her jacket and headed for the door, but Dawn got in front of her.

"You shouldn't be going patrolling after the other night," Dawn told her sister. "Buffy, you almost died. You can't go out there until you're completely back to normal. I mean, you have barely any strength, and I don't want to lose you again."

"I have to, Dawn. You should know that." Buffy tried to go around Dawn.

"At least take someone with you." Dawn blocked her again.

"Who? There's no one here strong enough to protect her," Xander pointed out, looking over at Dawn and Buffy.

"Spike's strong. Take him," Anya answered, staring at the TV screen and eating popcorn.

"I don't need anybody. I'm the slayer. I'm the one who's supposed to protect, not be protected. It's my job. I'm going alone." Buffy looked sternly at her friends and turned around and went out the backdoor.

"Watch out for bunnies!" Anya called after Buffy as she slammed the door behind her as Dawn stared at the backdoor.

"Don't worry about her. She's right. She _is _the slayer and she protects people and all that stuff. She'll be OK," Anya said, still not taking her eyes off the TV.

"She had all her slayer strength the last time, too. You see what happened to her," Dawn responded, and Anya's normal care-free face turned dim.

"Hadn't thought of that." Anya said quietly.

"Buffy's gotten us through a lot of stuff, guys. She'll be fine. And if we go after her it won't do any good." Willow said.

"You're right, Wil. She'll be fine," Xander said.

After a few minutes, Spike walked into the living room and looked around at everyone.  
"Where's Buffy?" he asked.

"Out patrolling," Willow responded, looking up from the TV at him.

"Patrolling? She just got home from the bloody hospital today!" Spike's face turned tense and angry.

"She said it was her duty or whatever and she left," Anya told him. "And you just let her go out on all her bloody own?"

"She said she'd be alright," Dawn answered.

"That, and trying to stop a slayer, even a weak one, is no easy task," Xander explained.

"Well, one of you lazy people could have stopped stuffing your bloody faces and gotten up and went with her!" Spike was furious now.

"What help could we be? We're no stronger than her," Willow defended.

"Oh, bugger you lot! I'll go after her myself." Spike turned and went out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"That guy has got to work on his temper," Xander remarked, shaking his head.

"Ya think?" Anya asked.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. The Fight & the Protector

**Chapter 3**

**_The Fight &  
The Protector_**

Buffy walked down the sidewalk, her arms folded. The sun was almost gone and night was upon Sunnydale. Everything seemed to be pretty quiet.

Suddenly, out of no where a vampire jumped right in front of her. She pulled a stake out of her leather jacket sleeve as the vamp tried to hit her. Her slayer reflexes helped her avoid the blow easily. She kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying through the air, landing with a thud on the ground.

"You're not so tough, are you?" Buffy said, standing over the vamp with her stake raised, ready to dust him.

"Don't be so sure," the vamp plainly responded and Buffy looked around, sensing something. She saw more vamps coming from the cemetery and from all around. They were surrounding her. This was no coincidence that all these vampires were appearing at the same time at the same spot. She had been set up.

"Great, a party. Too bad it's a party for me," Buffy said and staked a vamp that charged at her. "But they obviously don't know who they're up against." Buffy estimated that about 30 or more vampires were surrounding her. She could take 'em down...couldn't she?

"I told you that..." the vampire who first appeared to Buffy she easily dusted before he could finish his sentence.

All the vamps charged at once for her. Their surrounding circle was getting smaller. Buffy realized too late what they were doing. She was already trapped in the swarm of vampires. They were all grabbing at her. Everyone of them had come there that night in hopes of being the one to finish off the slayer. Buffy struggled to find a way out of the group. Her shirt was already torn and her face was scratched in three places.

Finally, she got accidentally knocked to the ground and was able to crawl her way out through a small gap in the circle. Luckily, the stupid vamps thought she was still in the middle of the group.

"Yoo-who! Over here!" Buffy called to the vamps.

Confused, they all turned around to find the slayer standing behind them. They looked at each other and then charged yet again. Buffy knocked down four vamps with ease, and dusted 3 others. Just as she was about to dust another one, two vamps snuck up behind her and grabbed her so she couldn't get at them.

As she was struggling to get loose, they both bit her. Buffy was immediately filled with pain. She winced and tried to get loose yet again, but her strength had left her. Her vision started to blur and she remembered what her friends had said,"Take Spike with you, Buffy. You can't go out there alone."

"Spike," Buffy whispered softly, and a tear slid down the slayer's face. She became weaker every second. _I don't want to die, _Buffy thought to herself, _not yet...not until I tell him..._

Suddenly, there was a force that hauled the vampires off of her. She fell to the ground the moment the vampires grip was off of her. She practically unconscious, or dead. She didn't know which.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled as he started fighting off the vampires.

Buffy managed to roll over onto her back. She saw a tall figure of a man in a long leather coat standing between her and the vampires, like a guardian angel. He was fighting any vampire that came near her. He found Buffy's stake lying on the ground and started dusting the vamps faster than the vamps could even move out of the way. Unfortunately, there was a big vamp who came up and just threw Spike aside into a tree trunk. He crumpled to a heap on the ground. Spike slowly got up but was just knocked down again by the giant vampire.

Meanwhile, a couple more vampires came up and grabbed Buffy by her arms and started to drag her off toward the cemetery. Buffy tried to pull her arms out of their's, but she was just too weak. She continued to struggle. She finally got one of her arms free and grabbed one of the vamp's legs and got him to fall over. Then, she got her other hand free and started to crawl away, but didn't get far. There were still at least 10 or 15 vampires left. She tried to get up and run, but she just stumbled and fell face-down on the grass.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled again. He was finally on his feet again and giving the other vampire a good fight. He dusted the vamp with a tree branch. He looked around for Buffy and saw her being dragged off by two vampires. He started running toward her, stake raised, dusting all the other vamps along the way.

Meanwhile, Buffy was being dragged away. She didn't struggle. She had finally had to give up against her will.

Finally getting through all the other vamps, Spike came up with an angry look on his face and punched one of the vamps dragging Buffy as hard as he possibly could.

"You're first mistake was touching her," he said to the vamp before staking him. "Take that you big bad dusty vampire."

The other vampire had kept dragging Buffy.

"Do you honestly think that you're going to win, mate?" Spike said to the vampire. "Look around you."

The vampire looked around finding that he was the only one left.

"Oh," he said and dropped Buffy's arms and took off running. The rescuer threw the stake and hit the vampire right in the heart.  
Buffy had seen him fighting to save her, and as he staked the last two vampires she had recognized him. She smiled.

"Spike," she whispered and passed out just as he was running over to her.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled, kneeling beside her. He looked her. She had two little holes on both sides of her neck, her shirt was torn and had a serious wound on her left side and arm from being dragged over a sharp rock. Her face was scratched up, as well.

Spike collapsed over Buffy in tears. "Buffy...no. I can't loose you again. You're all I care about. Please...don't leave me," he said through sobs.

As he was leaning over her he thought he felt her breath on his face. He quit crying for a moment. He put his hand a little way above her mouth and felt uneven breathes on his palm.

He picked her up carefully and hurried her to the nearest hospital where he was told that she would be fine and that all she needed was a little rest.

Buffy's friends were contacted and Spike was gone when they arrived.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Alive Again

**Chapter 4**

_**Alive Again**_

WhenBuffy woke up the next morning she was blinded by a bright light. Where was she? Was she in heaven again?

"Buffy?" a voice said and Willow stepped in front of the light.

"Wil, is that you?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, Buffy, it's me. Everyone else is here, too."

"What's that light from?"

"Oh, just the window. Here, I'll close the curtain." Willow turned around and closed the curtain and everything came into view. Buffy turned her head the other way and saw Giles, Xander, Anya, and Dawn standing beside her bed.

"Buffy, h-how are you?" Giles asked.

"Um...I've felt better, but I'll live." Buffy looked around the room looking for a certain person, or vampire. "Where's Spike?"

"I'm not sure. He hasn't been here yet," Willow answered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, Buffy," Dawn added.

"No, he was here. He was the one who brough me here, I think, and when I woke up once he was right here beside me."

"He hasn't been here, Buffy. We've been here since one o'clock this morning, and he hasn't showed up," Willow explained.

"So, let me get this straight. Spike found your half-dead body and brought you to the hospital. Then, he just leaves without notice. Gee, let's all rush and go thank him!" Xander said, sarcastically.

"Xander! We don't know what really happened yet. Let Buffy us what happened," Willow said.

"It was bunnies, wasn't it? I told you to watch out for them 'cause--" Anya started, but Xander cut her off.

"Anya, honey, could let Buffy tell the story?"

"Oh, yes. Carry on," Anya told Buffy, smiling.

"Thanks..." Buffy said and told what she could remember.

"It was Spike?" Xander said, surprised. "Spike saved you? Wow, I never thought I'd be saying that in my entire, useless life. You're sure it was Spike?"

"Yes, Xand, it was him. I know it was..."Buffy got this far-off look on her face and stared absently at the walls like she was thinking about something.

Just then, the doctor came into the room.

"Good morning, everyone!" the doctor said as she walked over to Buffy. "And how's my patient doing?" the doctor asked Buffy.

"Better, I guess," Buffy responded.

"Well, you look better. I thought you'd be in critical condition for a week at least, but you seem to be almost completely healed!"

"I'm a really fast healer," Buffy explained.

"I guess so! I bet you should be ready to go home very soon. Possibly tomorrow." The doctor checked off something on her clipboard.  
"All you need is some more rest."

"Should we leave?" Giles asked the doctor.

"No, she needs company. She's been through quite an ordeal, being beaten up by that nasty gang and all," the doctor told Giles and the others and left the room with a, "Good bye!"

"That must've been what Spike told them," Dawn said when she was gone.

"Well, it's kinda true. It was a gang. Just a gang of vampires," Xander added.

"Yeah, nasty, evil vampires who almost killed her," Anya chipped in.

"Anya...never mind," Xander said, annoyed.

"Guys, can we talk about something else? I don't think Buffy wants to talk about vampires just now," Willow said, speaking up for Buffy.

"Sure, no problem," Xander said.

There was a long silence.

"Well, we're a exciting bunch, aren't we?" Xander said sarcastically.

"No, not really," Anya answered.

"I was being sarcastic. How come no one ever knows that!" Xander asked.

"I don't know," Buffy said, grinning.

"Hey! Happy Buffy! That's a good thing," Xander exclaimed.

"You are looking a lot better, Buffy," Willow said.

"Yay for me!" Buffy said, un-enthused, "Except for the fact that all my strength's gone."

"Well, you went through a lot, Buffy. You're lucky to be alive. It'll be awhile before you return to normal," Giles told her.

"Who's gonna patrol, though? Someone has to patrol," Buffy asked.

"We'll find someone Buffy. Spike'll probably do it," Willow assured her.

"All we care if that we still have the Buffster." Xander smiled at her.

Buffy smiled back.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Alone & Frightened

**Chapter 5**

_**Alone & Frightened**_

Buffy came home the next day and was strong enough to walk around by herself and, minus slaying, could do about anything. Spike slayed every night and would then go upstairs to check on Buffy, watching her sleep before going back downstairs to the basement.

A week went by and Buffy strength still hadn't returned. She was depressed and hardly ever said anything. Her friends were trying to cheer her up by taking her to the Bronze every night, talking to her, making jokes, but nothing worked. She constantly felt alone. Why hadn't she just died? She was useless anyway. That's what Buffy said to herself everyday. She kept having nightmares about that night, re-living the whole thing over and over again. She'd wake up sweating and would curl up in a ball, crying herself back into a restless sleep.

One night Spike came up to check on Buffy after patrolling and found her tossing and turning in bed as if trying to get away from something, opening her mouth as if trying to scream.

Spike walked over to her and touched her shoulder. "Buffy?" he asked, but Buffy kept tossing and turning and then started screaming. "Buffy!" Spike shook her.

Suddenly, Buffy sat bolt right up in bed and opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Buffy? You alright?" Spike put his hand on her shoulder, making Buffy jump and look up at him with frightened eyes. Spike took his hand away, surprised. "Buffy?"

"Spike...they came back. They came back!" Buffy started crying and Spike sat down on the bed. Buffy threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in the shoulder of his black leather coat.

"Shh, luv. You're alright. I won't let them get you," Spike soothed as he put one hand carefully on her back and the other on the back of her head, feeling the soft, blonde hair under his palm. "Not again," he whispered to himself.

Spike spent the night there, rocking Buffy to sleep in his arms. He caressed her hair lovingly, watching her sleep peacefully with a loving smile on his face.

**END OF CHAPTER 5

* * *

**

**Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I just felt that I couldn't put in into chapter 6 because, even though it's short, it's very important to the story, I believe, and it should be by itself. Thanks for reviewing Spuffy6 & Shateiel! You rock!**

**-A.A. Julson**


	6. Slayer Strength Returned

**I re-wrote the beginning of this so that it made more sense. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 6

_**Slayer Strength Returned**_

When Buffy woke up the next morning she was still in Spike's embrace, which made her feel safe, warm, and protected. A few minutes later she reluctantly got up and fell immediately to the floor. She raised her head slightly and looked around. The platinum blonde vampire was still sleeping peacefully. She quietly got up, feeling strange. She looked at her hands. They were tingling with a strange sensation that she'd never felt before. What was happening to her?

Spike woke up and saw Buffy standing there.

"Buffy, what is it?" Spike asked, getting up and walking over to her.

Buffy was still staring at her hands. She smiled and turned around to Spike.

"Hit me," she said plainly.

"What?"

"Hit me," Buffy repeated.

"Buffy, I'm not going to hit you," Spike answered.

"Why?" Buffy asked, moving closer to him. "Scared?"

"No..." Spike responded. "I just want you to tell me what's wrong."

"I think I have my strength back," Buffy replied.

"You could've just said so, pet. No sense in hitting you for that."

"I still say you're scared," Buffy repeated, smiling.

"Oh, yeah. _Real _scared, Slayer," Spike said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Satisfied?"

"No," Buffy replied seriously, taking his hand in her and leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

After their lips had parted, Spike looked at her, confused.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked her, taking his hand away and backing up a couple steps. He couldn't believe that this was really real. He was constantly hoping that one day Buffy would think of him as more than a friend, that she loved him. But this was just all too sudden and he didn't believe it.

"It was just a thank you," Buffy lied and turned and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Spike stood there for a couple seconds, realizing what he'd said. _Oh, great show, Spike, _he thought to himself and then followed Buffy downstairs.

* * *

Buffy was greeted by Dawn and Willow when she walked into the kitchen. Spike slipped in behind Buffy and went down to the basement. Dawn and Willow were making breakfast.

"Buffy, how are you?" Willow asked, making scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, we woke up and you weren't awake yet, like usual," Dawn added, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I was just tired. Spike visited me and I got to bed pretty late," Buffy lied, though it was half true...wasn't it?

"He visited you all night?" Dawn asked, still smirking at Buffy with an evil glint in her eye.

"What? All night? Will someone please fill me in here 'cause I think I missed something," Willow said, looking back and forth from Dawn to Buffy, completely confused.

"Spike wasn't with me all night," Buffy sternly said.

"Then how come I went by your room at midnight and Spike was sleeping in your bed with you?" Dawn shot back, very much enjoying herself.

"I...I was just being polite, which you should really try more often," Buffy made up, not sure how to respond.

"Sure you were," Dawn said, looking back down at her breakfast.

"Dawn," Willow said, "Spike and Buffy aren't together anymore. You know that. Are you?" Willow turned to Buffy.

"No, no, of course not. We're just friends," Buffy quickly replied.

"See, Dawn? There's nothing to worry about." Dawn rolled her eyes and Buffy looked guiltily down at the floor.

"Want anything for breakfast, Buffy? I'm making eggs. Scrambled eggs," Willow asked.

"I'm really not hungry," Buffy replied, standing a couple feet from the island counter with her arms crossed.

"Buffy, you have to eat something or you'll never get your strength back!" Willow told her.

"I already have," Buffy responded.

"What?" Willow and Dawn looked at her confused.

"I have my strength back."

"Oh, Buffy! That's great!" Dawn exclaimed, abandoning her toast and running over to her sister and hugged her happily.

"But how?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning and I was strong again. Back to normal."

"That's wonderful, Buffy, but be careful. We don't know if it'll last."

"I'll be careful, Wil. Don't worry," Buffy assured her.

**END OF CHAPTER 6

* * *

**

Hope you liked the re-write. Review please!

Amber T.

p.s.- Thanks for all the reviewsnikstarr!


	7. The Slayer's Dream

**Chapter 7**

_**The Slayer's Dream**_

Buffy went out that night to patrol. She was walking through the cemetery when she thought she heard something behind her. She turned around and kicked her stalker, making him fall to the ground. She raised her stake and then got a good look at him and put her stake down.

"Hello, Spike," she said, looking down at him.

"Yeah, a nice greeting you give a person," he said, getting up.

"Well, if a person had a brain he'd probably know that sneaking up on the slayer isn't the smartest idea in the world."

"Oh, right." Buffy rolled her eyes. She turned around and kept walking and Spike walked with her.

"Spike, I'm quite capable to patrol by myself, you know," Buffy said.

"I know. I just thought you might need some help," he responded.

"I guess I do feel a little safer with you around. I haven't exactly been winning my battles lately." Buffy looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"You've just been weak." Spike looked over at her.

"Exactly. That's what's weird. I mean, I'm the slayer. I'm supposed to be strong and not get sick and heal quickly. I don't know what's up with me lately."

"Buffy, most slayer's die by one vampire. You were lucky to live at all," Spike told her.

"I guess you would know since you killed two slayers by yourself."

"Exactly. I mean, no. That's not my point. Buffy..." he said as they stopped walking and he turned toward her. "Look at me." He raised her head up. "You are the strongest slayer I've ever fought, Buffy. I know this because every slayer I've fought has died, but not you. When I fought you for the first time I knew you were different. Most slayers are all about the rules and handbooks and the lot. Not you. You were smart and resourceful. You even had friends and family to back you up, which I was not used to. That's why I could never beat you, Buffy. Because you were special. You _are_ special. Don't you _ever_ forget that."

After an awkward moment, they walked on in silence.

"Lovely night. Big stars in the sky shining all bright and stuff," Spike said, trying to break the silence but not sure what to say.

"Thank you," Buffy said suddenly.

"What?" Spike asked, crossing his eyebrows and looking down at her.

"Thank you. You're the only person who's ever made me feel special, like I actually have a gift and not a curse. No one else seems to understand. I feel like you're the only one I can talk to."

"I only say what everyone else is thinking, Buffy."

"I know, but you're the only one who actually tells me," Buffy responded.

"I...you're welcome."

They kept walking and after awhile a vampire came out of nowhere and attacked Spike. Buffy pulled the vamp off of Spike and staked it.

"Thanks for that," Spike said, getting up.

"No big. Just an everyday vamp," Buffy responded, walking over to him.

Buffy looked up into his eyes as he looked in hers. She wanted to kiss him so bad. He was the last thing in her life that still made sense to her, but she wasn't even sure he cared about her anymore after his reaction that morning when she kissed him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she didn't know how.

Spike put a piece of loose hair behind her ear with his hand and smiled. Buffy smiled back.

"We'd better get home," Buffy said, looking away from him. "Everyone will be wondering where I am."

"Yeah, they'll be wanting to know that their slayer's alright."

Spike and Buffy headed home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn was freaking out over Buffy's absence.

"You do think that Buffy's alright, don't you?" Dawn asked for the 20th time.

"Yes, Dawn. I saw Spike slip out the back door when I went into the kitchen earlier," Willow responded, a little annoyed.

"Spike will keep her safe, I'm sure," Xander added.

Just then, Spike and Buffy came through the front door.

"Buffy! You're OK!" Dawn hopped up and hugged her sister.

"Buffster! We were just talking about you and Peroxide Boy over there," Spike gave Xander an annoyed look," and rickety-dickety-do, here you are! Safe and sound, just like I said." Xander shot a I-told-you-so look at Dawn.

"How was I supposed to know?" Dawn asked, a little embarrassed. "And since when do you trust Spike?"

"Since he saved her. Duh!" Xander said, and then added, "Doesn't mean I like him, though."

"Great to see you, Buffy," Willow got to finally say.

"Everyone's glad to see me. How great." Buffy sat down on the couch beside Willow, and Dawn sat down beside her.

"Yup, we all care. Your safety is our number one priority. Isn't it, honey?" Xander asked, looking at Anya, who was watching the werewolf movie on TV.

"Is that all she ever does now? Sit and watch old horror movies?" Buffy whispered to Willow.

"As far as I know," Willow responded.

"Anya?" Xander asked again.

"Huh?" Anya asked, looking at Xander, who motioned back at Buffy. "Oh, hi!" Anya said, looking over at Buffy, and then back at the TV.

"Where'd Spike go?" Dawn asked, looking over at where Spike had been standing a minute ago.

"Probably down in his dark, brooding hole," Xander answered and everyone stared at him. "The basement," he translated.

"How'd the slayage go?" Willow asked.

"Oh, same old, same old. We walked around. Spike got attacked, I slayed," Buffy answered.

"You had to stake him...why?" Xander asked sarcastically and Buffy gave him a take-that-back look. "Just a joke!" Xander raised his hands.

"Well, I guess the vamps pretty much stayed in tonight," Dawn continued.

"Yeah, they really don't have one constant pattern," Buffy replied.

"Those tricky vampires. They love to keep ya guessin'!" Xander grinned and Buffy smiled back.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm gonna go catch some sleep." Buffy got up and headed towards the stairs.

"'Night, Buffy!" Dawn and Xander said in unison.

"Sleep well, Buffy," Willow added after them.

"You too, Wil. Dawn, don't stay up too late," Buffy warned.

"OK," Dawn agreed, rolling her eyes.

"Sleep. Who needs it?" Xander asked.

"Xander has a point!" Dawn said.

"Xander, you're a really bad influence on her," Buffy told him.

"Just one of the wonderful services I offer," Xander responded.

"Goodnight, Xander," Buffy made her way up the stairs.

"'Night!" Anya said briefly, making Buffy stop on the stairs and smile before going up to her room.

* * *

Buffy woke up suddenly at about four o'clock in the morning. She'd had a strange dream, but she couldn't remember it exactly. She remembered seeing a bunch of demon-looking things in a chamber underground, and she thought she saw them carrying off Dawn and Spike running to save her...or was it Xander?

Buffy made her way downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. Maybe then she'd remember her dream.

When she got to the kitchen she went over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of water and noticed the back door was open. She put the water down on the counter and walked over to investigate. She walked out the door and onto the porch and looked around. Then, she noticed a black figure sprawled face-down on the ground.

It was Spike.

Buffy quickly went over to him and got down on her knees. "Spike, are you OK?" she asked in a concerned tone, but there was no response. She rolled him over onto his back, and his eyes fluttered.

"Buffy?" he asked and lifted his head up.

"Spike, what happened?" Spike used his elbows to prop himself up.

"I was down in the basement when I heard something upstairs, like a bunch of feet stomping around. Then I heard someone scream. I ran upstairs and found these purple guys taking Dawn off. I ran and knocked them down and told Dawn to run back inside, lock the door, and to go get you. She didn't reach the door before a couple demons got passed me grabbed her and started to drag her off again. I went to go help her and one of the purple guys knocked me in the head with something. They must've taken her off after that, the stupid over-grown oompa loompas." Spike was back on his feet now.

"What would they want with her, though?" Buffy asked him, upset.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's the slayer's little sister. Maybe they're using her as bait to lure you to them?" Spike suggested.

"Maybe, but why didn't I hear her scream," Buffy asked herself. Then, she remembered. "I _did _hear her scream. In my dream I saw those same purple demons coming for her and I heard Dawn screaming and I saw you trying to save her."

"So, you basically saw everything that was happening the same time it was actually happening," Spike said.

"I guess so. If I'd only woken up..." Buffy started.

"What going on?" Willow interrupted, standing in the doorway.

Buffy and Spike turned toward her, surprised.

"Wil, what are you doing up?" Buffy asked.

"I heard you two talking," she responded, walking toward them. "What's going on?"

Buffy and Spike filled her in on the latest, including Buffy's dream.

"Oh, poor Dawnie!" Willow said, upset. "What do we do?"

"We'll wait until the sun starts coming up and then we'll call Xander and Giles. We'll need Anya, too, but Xander can bring her. We need to know what these things are before we go off fighting them. If we do that it'll just make things worse for Dawn and ourselves. I'd go after her now, otherwise, but that won't work this time," Buffy said in her business tone. "Let's go inside for right now."

Willow and Spike followed Buffy back into the house and sat in the living room until the sun started rising.

"Well, that's my cue to go." Spike got up to go downstairs to escape the sunlight starting to creep in through the windows.

"We'll just close the curtains." Willow got up and closed all the curtains. "We'll need your help, Spike."

"Willow's right. You're the one who saw the demons that took dawn and we need all the help we can get," Buffy added.

"OK, great. So...where do we start?" Spike looked at Willow and Buffy, who were standing side-by-side.

"We need to call Giles and Xander. Wil, can you take care of that?" Buffy asked her.

"Yeah, sure." Willow started to head for the phone.

"Don't forget to tell Xander to bring Anya, as well." Willow nodded and went on her way.

"Spike, there's really nothing for you to do right now, unless you want to help me look for clues to why they took her or what direction they went in," Buffy told him.

"Sure, I'll look in the backyard. There's enough trees back there to shade me from that diabolical sun."

"OK. I'll take the rest of the house," Buffy said and they went their separate ways.

**END OF CHAPTER 7

* * *

**

Here's the rest of chapter 7. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. You really keep me motivated. Keep reading and I'll keep posting.


	8. The Plan

**Chapter 8**

_**The Plan**_

After an usuccesful search of the house, Buffy walked down the stairs to see Willow and Giles standing in front of the door.

"Buffy, how are you? It seems like that's all I ask you these days," Giles said.

"I'm fine. I was just trying to find out where they took Dawn from or why they took her." Buffy joined them in front of the door.

"Any luck?" Willow asked.

"No, she must've been in the kitchen when they took her. According to Spike, that sounds right," Buffy stated.

There was a knock on the door and then Xander walked in with Anya behind him.

"Hey, Scoobie Gang! What's the word on the Dawn kidnapping?" Xander asked.

"We don't really know yet. All we know is that Dawn came downstairs to kitchen last night and these purple demons broke into the house and took her," Buffy explained.

"And neither of you two heard this?" Xander asked Willow and Buffy.

"I did hear Dawn scream." Buffy told Giles, Anya, and Xander her dream.

"That's like a video camera playing in your head. That's cool!" Xander grinned.

"What about you, Willow? Didn't you hear it?" Anya asked.

"I heard it my dream, too. I dreamed that Tara was alive again and when I heard the scream she said it was nothing." Thinking about it made Willow smile, which faded as she said, "I'm so sorry, Buffy."

"It's okay, Wil. You didn't know. None of us did," Buffy assured her.

"Where was Peroxide Boy during all this? He's practically right under the kitchen, so, why didn't he hear it?" Xander asked accusingly.

"He did hear it. He was the only one who tried to save Dawn. When I found him he was knocked-out in the backyard," Buffy explained.

"Oh. Well...at least he tried," Xander said, embarrassed.

Just at that moment, Spike joined them.

"I looked all around in the backyard, but all I found was this." Spike held up a silver charm bracelet. Buffy took it and looked at it. "I would have tried to follow them, but the sun was too bright."

"This is definetely Dawn's. Doesn't give us much to go on, though." Buffy put it in her pocket. "Giles we need information on these demons. How to kill them, what they do, whatever. Anything we can use. Since Spike's the only one that saw them up close, he's going with you."

"Didn't you see them in your dream?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, but they were really fuzzy. I couldn't make them out," Buffy said to Willow and then turned toward Xander and Anya. "Xander, Anya, I want you two to go and try to track these guys. Possibly find out where they're hiding out. Willow, search the net. See if you xan find anything."

"But what do I search under?" Willow asked.

"Purple demons? I don't know. Um, why don't you go with Giles and Spike and try find out what they're called. Then you can search. And me...I guess I'll go with Xander and Anya, just in case we run into anything. Everybody got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. We'll meet at Giles' place in a little while. Let's go." Buffy turned around and walked down the hallway, through the kitchen, and out the backdoor, followed by Xander and Anya.

Giles, Willow, and Spike left out the front door and headed to Giles' house. Spike had to put a blanket over him since the sun was too high in the sky for him to walk outside unprotected.

And, so, the search for Dawn began.

**END OF CHAPTER 8

* * *

**

I know this chapter was totally boring, but it was necessary to get to the cool parts coming up. There's some good chapters coming up, so just bear with me. And, I promise you a Spuffy relationship before this story's over.


	9. The Klakarec Demon

**Chapter 9**

_**The Klakarec Demon**_

"Anything yet, Giles?" Willow asked, looking up from the book that she was scanning for information.

"What? Oh, uh, no. I'm afraid not," he responded.

"Bloody demons aren't exactly well publicized are they?" Spike asked from the bookshelf.

"Obviously not," Giles told him.

"But just enough," Willow said, "Listen to this: 'The Klakarec demon is a purplish color and they kidnap young girls, which they have keen scent for, to sacrifice to their master, Klarstik, every year. If they don't have at least 13 girls, they are punished,'" Willow read aloud.

"That's definitely them," Spike said and added, "Sound like real nice guys, too!"

"I've read about them before, but they're supposed to be extinct." Giles looked over Willow's shoulder at the book.

"That's not all. It has a whole description on the sacrifice, which I don't think I want to read anymore of." Willow quickly gave the book to Giles, who sat down and studied the pages.

The door opened a couple minutes later and Buffy, Xander, and Anya walked in.

"Any luck?" Willow asked.

"No. Those guys do not leave tracks." Buffy collapsed in a chair. "What about you guys? Find anything?"

"Willow found out a lot on information of them. Willow, care to explain?" Giles asked.

"Sure." Willow told Buffy, Xander, and Anya what they found out.

"Where can we find them?" Buffy asked.

"Um, well, it says here they like to be underground and they usually build some sort of chamber, and they don't like wet places," Giles said.

"So, the sewers are crossed out. At least that's something," Xander said.

"My favorite color's purple!" Anya said and everyone gave her a strange look.

"Yes, but we must keep researching it. This book doesn't seem to say anything more about them." Giles got up to go get another book.

After going through her fifth book, Buffy got up and got another book, and then sat back down on the couch.

Spike, who was sitting over at the table with the others, got a new book and casually sat down beside her on the couch. Buffy didn't look up.

"Find anything?" Spike looked at her book.

"No. These guys don't like to be found. We need to start searching ourselves. I'm gonna start tonight. Do you want to come with me?" She looked up from her book at him.

"Sure. It's not like I've got anything better to do," he responded.

"Thanks." Buffy smiled and he smiled back.

Buffy got up and went over to the others to tell them her plan. Spike followed her.

"Me and Spike'll head out tonight," Buffy finished and turned to Spike. "Thanks again. Without you, I don't know what I'd do." Spike's face lit up. "You're one of my dearest friends," Buffy lied and Spike's smile faded.

She went over to talk to Giles and the others. Spike sighed and went and sat back down on the couch and opened a book. _Will she ever love me? _Spike asked himself. Little did he know, she already did.

**END OF CHAPTER 9

* * *

**

This chapter was a little more interesting than the last one 'cause you find out about the demons and all. I liked this chapter a lot. I don't know why. I had fun making up the Klakarec demons. It took me, like, two days to come up with that name. It just popped into my head. Well, I think I'm going to go back to chapters 10-14 and re-write ita little bit, add some Spuffy in there somewhere, and I should be done with this story. Don't worry, I'm going to do a sequel. Not sure about what, but I will. Review please!


	10. Searching

**Chapter 10**

_**Searching** _

That night after the sun set, Buffy and Spike headed out with no more information than they had a few hours ago. They had no idea where to look.

"Spike, about earlier when I said you were my friend, what I really meant was...I mean, I..." Buffy started.

Spike looked up suddenly.

"Watch out!" He jumped in front of Buffy to keep her from getting tackled by a vampire, who came out of nowhere. Spike and the vamp fell to the ground.

Buffy pulled the vampire off of Spike and threw it on the ground and pulled her stake out of her jacket.

"Slayer..." the vampire grinned, "I hear your sister was taken by those Klakarec demons."

"What do you know about that?" Buffy asked. Spike was standing behind her now.

"I know how to find them," the vampire responded.

"OK, talk." Buffy crossed her arms as the vamp got up.

"What do I get out of it, Slayer?"

"You don't get killed," Buffy responded.

"Good enough. OK, they've got her and the other girls tied up in a hidden chamber near the Bronze."

"How do we find this chamber?" Buffy asked.

"When you get to the Bronze there's a trapdoor under the doormat. Open it and you will find a tunnel. Follow it and you should find a big door and behind it is the chamber," he finished.

"Is that all?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," the vamp answered. "Good." Spike grabbed the stake out of Buffy's hand and put it through the vamp's heart. "Hey!" the vampire said before exploding into dust.

"Spike! Why did you do that?" Buffy asked.

"'Cause he's an evil vampire. Have we forgotten the drill, pet?"

"No, but I believe you have!" Spike looked at her, confused. "'Cause he gave us information and what if he was lying, Spike?'" Buffy mocked.

"Oh, uh...hadn't thought of that."

"Uh!" Buffy turned and started walking toward the Bronze. Spike caught up with her.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I guess I didn't think--" Spike started, but Buffy cut him off.

"No, I guess you didn't on account that vampires don't have brains!"

"Well, we do have brains, they just don't work real well."

"Whatever," Buffy said.

"So, one minute you're kissing me and the next you're yelling at me. No, you're not complicated at all," Spike said sarcastically.

"Spike, do you take everything seriously? Just because I kissed you doesn't mean that I want a life-long relationship with you," Buffy said.

"Then what does it mean, _Slayer_?" Spike stopped walking and Buffy stopped and turned around a few feet in front of him with her arms folded. "Is it just a game?" 'Oh, I'm Buffy and I have a license to kiss whoever I want for no reason at all,'" Spike mocked badly.

"Spike." Buffy's face softened and she moved closer to him, unfolding her arms. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in a good mood. For all I know Dawn could be dead already. I don't mean to take it out on you. Now, we should really go see if we can find this so-called 'chamber'."

Buffy and Spike headed toward the Bronze again.

* * *

"Well, this is it," Buffy said, staring at the doormat. "Good thing the Bronze is closed tonight."

"Want to do the honors?" Spike pointed to the mat.

"Sure." Buffy crouched down and moved the mat.

Beneath the mat was what looked like a rectangle of concrete with a kind of door knocker in the middle of it. Buffy pulled up on the knocker and the concrete slab moved and fell with a 'crash' onto the ground, revealing a dark sewer beneath it.

"So...this is it?" Spike asked, looking down the hole, unimpressed.

"Guess so, and I guess they don't mind sewers after all." Buffy lowered herself through the hole and dropped down into the sewer with Spike following after her.

They followed the sewer until they came to a higher landing that was dry. After a couple of minutes, a wooden door loomed up before them.

"This must lead to the chamber," Spike said.

"I hope so." Buffy searched for a latch or something to open it.

After a minute she found a latch and pulled up on it and the door creaked open, revealing a candle-lit chamber with nothing in it except for 13 poles in the middle. The walls, floor, and ceiling were a tan-ish color and even more so in the candle light. There were no other doors or passages in the simple, square chamber.

"It's empty," Buffy said, disappointed.

"Well, they were here at one time. Those poles are for the 13 girls, I'm guessing," Spike pointed out.

"I guess that vampire wasn't lying. They just moved on," Buffy said, trying to conceal her grief. "Let's go." Buffy turned, went around Spike, and out the door. Spike followed her, closing the door to the chamber behind him.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**

* * *

**

Hey, hope you liked this chapter. Not totally exciting, but the next chapter's going to be great for all you Spuffy fans.And I'm almost done writing this story and there's going to be 15 chapters and an epilogue.


	11. Together Through It All

**Chapter 11**

_**Together Through It All**_

"So, where do we look next?" Spike asked when they were walking back toward the cemetery.

"I don't know," Buffy responded softly, obviously upset.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Spike put his hand on her back.

"Yes! Would people stop asking me that!" Buffy shrugged off his hand and walked away quickly.

When Spike found Buffy she was sitting on a bench in the park, her face covered up with her hands. Her shoulders were shaking from her sobs.

Spike walked over and sat down beside her. Buffy didn't look up. Spike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Buffy laid her head on his chest and cried.

When Buffy calmed down she said, "In the morning when I wake up I always wish that I knew what my life is about, that I'll figure everything out, but I never do. I have all these friends behind me, but they don't understand. They can't help me."

"What about me, luv? I don't think I'd call us friends."

"I don't know anymore." Spike wasn't surprised by her answer, but he wondered what the 'anymore' part meant. "Everything's messed up now. Nothing makes sense. I thought I had it figured out at one time, but then...I don't know.  
"  
Buffy just stayed in Spike's arms, letting him stroke her hair. He made her feel so alive, so complete. He made her forget everything for a minute. She just wished he knew that she loved him. She had to tell him.

"I love you," Buffy whispered.

"What?" Spike asked, surprised.

"I love you. I've been meaning to tell you, but I didn't because I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"What made you think that, pet?" Spike couldn't believe what was happening. Was she serious? Did she really love him?

"When I kissed you the other day you acted all weird."

"Oh, that. I was an idiot. I've been regretting that since."

"It doesn't matter," Buffy said. "Not anymore."

Buffy pulled away from him and kissed him as he kissed her back. She never wanted this moment to end. She felt like she was in Heaven again.

When their lips parted, they both smiled at each other.

"We better go back and tell Giles what we found. We need to know when this sacrifice thing takes place, if it hasn't already," Buffy said, getting up.

Buffy and Spike walked toward Giles', their fingers laced together, content. Buffy leaned her head on his arm. One thing finally made sense to her again: him.

* * *

"It was empty?" Giles questioned after Buffy had told him everything  
.  
"Yup, empty. It was weird because the candles were still lit and everything. I don't know why they would've left," Buffy said.

"Well, the good news is the sacrifice doesn't take place until...oh, tomorrow night," Willow said, thinking it wasn't quite so soon.

"We have to find them, Giles, and fast. If we don't Dawn and the other girls don't stand a chance," Buffy said, urgently. "I'll try my best, Buffy, but I'm not making and promises. Not a whole lot was written about them, I'm afraid," Giles informed Buffy.

"Just try," Buffy pleaded, "Dawn needs us."

* * *

That night Buffy, Willow, and Spike walked to the Summers house to get some sleep.

_Buffy and Spike seem awfully happy, _Willow noted, watching the two smiling and talking. _Buffy must have finally told him. _Willow smiled. Buffy had confided in Willow a couple weeks ago about her feelings for Spike, and Willow told Buffy that she had to tell him. Buffy hadn't said anything since, but, judging from the way they were acting tonight, she must have.

When they walked into the house through the backdoor, Willow pulled Buffy aside.

"You and Spike seemed awfully friendly and happy tonight," Willow smiled and Buffy blushed and smiled. "Did you finally tell him?"

"Yes. It felt so good. I've never felt so happy before in my life," Buffy told her.

"Have you kissed yet?" Willow asked, anxiously.

"The perfect kiss," Buffy spilled, and Willow grinned.

"I'm so happy for you!" Willow said.

"Thanks," Buffy replied. "I'm happy for us, too."

"Well, go be with him, you lover girl you." Willow gave her a push.

Buffy smiled and went up to her room, where Spike was waiting for her.

She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**I luved writing this chapter soooo much! It's my favorite chapter, I think. The whole thing is Spuffy, practically. The next chapter's going to have a few new characters in it and you find out where Dawn and the other girls are.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Meeting Joanna

**Chapter 12**

_**Meeting Joanna**_

Dawn opened her eyes to a candle lit chamber. She realised her hands were tied up behind a pole and wouldn't come lose. She looked around and saw other girls tied up, too. Some were sleeping, others were trying to pull their hands free. One girl was looking around with wide, frightened eyes.

"Hey," a voice beside her said softly. Dawn turned her head to see a girl her age smiling at her despite their situation. The girl had long, black hair and grey eyes.

"Uh, hi," Dawn responded.

"How are you? You've been out since they brought you back last night."

"I'm fine, but what's going on?" Dawn asked her.

"From what I know from listening to them talk the Klakarec demons are making their yearly sacrifice to their master, Klarstik, and we're not just here for show," the girl explained.

"Oh, great. Who are you?"

"I'm Joanna Lee. I live in San Fransisco. I was kidnapped one night three weeks ago right under my sister's nose. Our parents were away at the time. I don't know how I've lasted this long. They don't feed us, you know. I was the third girl taken captive, and when the first girl died they came after you," Joanna explained.

"I'm Dawn. Dawn Summers."

"Summers? You're the slayer's little sister!" Joanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how do you know about my sister being the slayer?"

"I know Faith, who's a friend of my older sister, Natalie Lee, who's also a slayer," Joanna explained.

"When did your sister become a slayer?" Dawn asked.

"When Faith was running from the police a couple months ago, she got shot and died for a few minutes, which--"

"Activated the next slayer," Dawn finished.

"Exactly. My sister's probably searching for me now. Hopefully her watcher will send her to your sister here in Sunnydale."

"I hope so. I wonder why Buffy hasn't found us yet."

"I think she almost did. There's a chamber above us that's empty to throw enemies off so they can't find us. A few hours ago I heard a girl say, 'It's empty,' and then some British guy said something and then they left," Joanna told Dawn.

"That's Spike and Buffy. They'll never find us before...when is the sacrifice?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow night, I think," Joanna said as they exchanged worried glances.

"Let's not say anything to the others," Dawn suggested and Joanna agreed. "Hurry up, Buffy," Dawn said to herself. "Find us."

**END OF CHAPTER 12

* * *

**

Short chapter, but I kinda liked it. Review please! By the way, keep an eye out for my poem 'The Vampire & The Slayer.'


	13. Another Slayer

**Chapter 13**

_**Another Slayer**_

When Buffy was walking down the stairs the next morning she heard a knock at the front door. She walked over and opened it. A girl around Buffy's age stood in the doorway. She had waist-length black hair, fair skin, and grey eyes.

"Buffy Summers?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Buffy replied. She was very cheerful this morning.

"I'm Natalie Lee. My watcher sent me to Sunnydale to find you to see if you can help me," Natalie explained.

"Whoa, back up. Watcher?"

"Yes, I'm a vampire slayer," Natalie told her.

"Chosen One doesn't mean anything anymore, does it?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"I guess not. If I can come in I can explain," Natalie said as Spike walked by and stopped and looked at Natalie.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"Natalie Lee. I'm a vampire slayer."

"Oh, great. Just to let you know, I'm a good vampire, I have a soul, blah, blah, blah." Spike walked away.

"He's a vampire?" Natalie pointed after him.

"Yeah, he's a friend and he explained the rest with unnecessary blahs. Come in." Buffy stood aside as Natalie walked through the door and into the living room.

"You have a lovely house," Natalie complimented as Buffy shut the door and walked over to her.

"Yeah, everybody seems to like it. Now, how are you a slayer?" Buffy asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, Faith..." Natalie started as Willow came down the stairs and cut her off.

"Who are you?"

"She's another slayer," Spike said, coming back into the living room.

"I'm Natalie Lee."

"Chosen One really doesn't mean anything anymore," Willow said, joining them.

"That's just what I was saying," Buffysaid toWillow and then told Natalie to go on. Spike laced his fingers through Buffy's. Willow noticed and smiled. She'd never seen Buffy so happy before.

"Wow. Poor Faith," Willow said when Natalie finished.

"Yeah. Where is she now?" Buffy asked.

"On the run, as always," Natalie responded.

"Good old Faith. Never changes. Now, your watcher sent you to me why?" Buffy asked.

"My 15-year-old sister Joanna was taken by the Klakarec demons one night about three weeks ago from our home in San Fransisco. I thought maybe since you're on a Hellmouth they'd be here," Natalie explained.

"We're pretty sure that they're in Sunnydale, but we don't know the exact location," Buffy told her. "My sister was taken, too."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Natalie said.

"All we've found so far is an empty chamber," Spike added.

"And we need to find them by tonight," Buffy said.

"Why? What's tonight?" Natalie asked, looking from person-to-person.

"The ceremony," Willow told her.

"Ceremony? You don't mean..."

"Yup, the sacrifice," Buffy confirmed. "We'd better go and see Giles. He'll be wanting to meet you."

* * *

Spike and Buffy walked a few feet in front of Willow and Natalie as they headed towards Giles' apartment. Buffy and Spike were talking and smiling at each other the whole way.

"Are they together?" Natalie whispered to Willow.

"Mm-hmm! Yup, since last night," Willow smiled.

"Last night?"

"Yeah. Buffy finally told Spike how she felt about him and...fireworks!"

"Wow. They do seem happy," Natalie said.

"It does seem to look that way!" Willow and Natalie smiled at each other as they walked through the door and into Giles' apartment.

"Giles, there's someone here I think you'll want to meet!" Buffy said as Giles stood up from his chair.

"Who?" he asked and Buffy and Spike stepped aside, revealing Natalie.

"Meet Natalie Lee...the Vampire Slayer," Buffy introduced as Giles stared at Natalie in shock.

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! I liked making up Natalie. She's cool!


	14. The Rescue

**Chapter 14**

_**The Rescue**_

"Another slayer. How fascinating," Giles said after hearing the update.

"Yeah, wonderful. Giles, the sacrifice is tonight. We need to do something," Buffy urgentely said.

"I have found out that they don't like daylight," Giles told her, referring to his book as Anya and Xander walked in.

"Giles, what's up?" Xander noticed Natalie. "And...who are you?"

Anya walked up to Natalie and held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Anya. Who are you?" Anya cheerfully asked and Natalie smiled back and shook her hand.

"I'm Natalie."

"Natalie who?" Xander asked.

"Natalie the Vampire Slayer. Willow'll fill you in," Buffy said and took Natalie over to Giles. "Do you have any idea where they are?"

"No, I haven't found anything else on them, unfortunately," Giles responded.

"Hey, look here!" Spike called. He was standing near the bookshelf. "I found something. It says Klakarec demons usually make a fake ceremony chamber above the real one to keep anyone from finding them."

"Anyone would be us," Buffy said, walking over to him and looking at the book he held. "Well, that tells us where they are. We were right on top of them last night, and we're going to back there very soon. Giles, how do we kill them?" Buffy looked up at Giles.

"I don't know, but there's no way we can be ready before the ceremony tonight," Giles answered.

"We have to get the girls out of there!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Why don't you just get the girls out without them noticing you?" Anya suggested.

"Yeah, that would work. Right?" Willow asked, unsure.

"Yes, that would work," Natalie responded.

"OK. Spike, Natalie, let's go. The rest of you stay here," Buffy commanded, heading to the door.

"Buffy, don't try to fight them," Giles warned. "Just get the girls out. We'll worry about the demons later."

"Don't worry. We'll only fight them if they get in our way until the girls get out and then we'll leave. Promise," Buffy said and the trio left, heading for The Bronze.

* * *

"This is where they are?" Natalie asked, looking down at the doormat. "Under that...doormat?"

"Yep, pretty much," Buffy told her, taking off the doormat and opening the trap door. "Go ahead. It's safe."

Natalie jumped down into the sewer. Spike and Buffy followed her.

After a few minutes, they reached the wooden door again and Buffy opened it. They stepped into the chamber, leaving the door open.  
"So, they're under here? Tricky guys, they are," Spike said, looking for another trap door or something similar to it.

"Yeah, and a pain in my--Here it is!" Buffy saw a handle covered up by dirt and brushed it off. "Remember, we're just here for the girls. If the demons get in our way, Natalie and I will keep them busy while Spike gets them out. Let's go."

Buffy opened the trap door and they climbed down a ladder leading down to the other chamber. There was a short passage, and then they found themselves in the chamber, demon-free. They spotted the girls.

"There they are. And there's Dawn. She's OK. Thank God!" Buffy whispered.

"Joanna, look! It's our sisters and Spike." Dawn nudged Joanna with her elbow and Joanna looked up, spotting them.

"Oh, you're right. Spike is kinda hot," Natalie agreed with Dawn from an earlier discussion that they'd had.

"Girls know best." They smiled at each other.

The trio made their way over to the girls and started to untie them. Buffy untied Dawn and they hugged.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!" Buffy said to Dawn.

"I knew you'd come," Dawn smiled.

Joanna and Natalie embraced just as Spike untied the last girl. Alexa, the first girl taken captive, fainted and Spike picked her up.

"We better go before we get company," Spike advised.

"Too late." Joanna pointed at something and everyone turned to see a group of at least a dozen Klakarec demons standing ten feet in front of them. The other girls screamed.

"Spike, get them out. Now!" Buffy yelled.

"Right. Come on. Let's go!" Spike led the girls toward the passage and stood aside until they were all through and followed them.

"Dawn, follow Spike," Buffy commanded.

"Let me stay!" Dawn pleaded.

"We can help you," Joanna added.

"No, Joanna. Go!" Natalie said.

"Both of you, now," Buffy said sternly and the girls obeyed, running toward the passage as the Klakarec demons attacked.

The two slayers managed to knock them all out, but more appeared.

"Go!" Buffy screamed and Natalie ran for the passage with Buffy close behind her. The demons followed.

They didn't look back. When they reached the end of the passage, they quickly climbed up the ladder and ran out of the first chamber and into the sewer.

"They're gaining on us!" Natalie yelled back to Buffy.

"Just keep running!" Buffy responded.

They reached the hole and Natalie jumped up and grabbed the edge of it, pulling herself through. Buffy followed her and made it out just as the demons reached the hole, but backed away when the sun hit them. Buffy pulled the trap door over the hole and put the doormat back over that. Buffy stood up and gave a sigh of relief.

"Let's go. Spike should be halfway back to Giles' with the girls by now." Buffy and Natalie headed toward Giles.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 14

* * *

**

This chapter was pretty good, I though. Review please! Thank you Lady Meldalosse for the lovely review. Be sure to check out my poem that I posted a few days ago called 'The Vampire & The Slayer.'


	15. Heroes

**Chapter 15**

_**Heroes**_

When Buffy and Natalie reached Giles house, Spike opened the door before they could.

"Buffy, you're alright," Spike said, relieved, as Natalie and Buffy walked into the house and closed the door.

"Yep, everything's hunky-dory, for lack of a better word. And the girls are safe, thanks to you." Buffy leaned up and kissed him.

Giles noticed and smiled. _About time, _he thought to himself.

Buffy and Natalie looked around. All the girls were sitting in groups around the room, talking non-stop. They all had sandwiches and water already.

"Well, someone's quick," Buffy said, impressed.

"Anya and Willow started on them right away when we came in," Spike told her. "Xander's helping with Alexa. Girl's in bad shape."

"How bad?" Natalie asked as Giles walked over to them.

"She's mostly just tired. She's also very dehydrated and extremely thin because of the lack of food, but she should be back to normal in a few days time," Giles explained. "I'm going to start taking the girls back to their parents tomorrow. I'll call their parents tonight to let them know that we're coming."

"Buffy, you're back!" Dawn exclaimed, coming out from helping with Alexa with Natalie right behind her.

"I think this is yours." Buffy took the bracelet out of her pocket and handed it to Dawn.

Dawn took it and smiled. "Thanks."

"Great to see you, Natalie," Joanna smiled.

"Great to see you too, Jo," Natalie smiled back.

"Well, I'd say mission accomplished," Buffy said.

"What about the Klakarec demons?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, we'll get them," Buffy said with a determined look on her face. "We'll get them."

* * *

"You were amazing today," Spike told Buffy that night in her room. He was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Oh, not really," Buffy replied. She was putting some freshly washed clothes away in her closet.

"Yes, you were. The way you take charge and make sure everyone else gets out before you...You're a hero, Buffy." Buffy's eyes shined with pride as she put away the last of her clothes and went over to him.

"You're a hero, too, Spike. You saved all those girls."

"I don't know if walking qualifies as being a hero, but thanks anyway," Spike smiled, putting his hands on her waist.

Buffy smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

**THE END

* * *

**

**Short chapter, but I like how it ended. Reviews appreciated!**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Giles got all the girls back to their families with no problems, luckily.

Natalie and Joanna stuck around to help Buffy, Spike, and the others fight the Klakarec demons, which they _did _defeat quite easily and no one had to go to the hospital.

Dawn and Joanna became fast friends, as did Buffy and Willow with Natalie. Natalie convinced her watcher and parents that she was needed in Sunnydale, so the Lees moved into a house across the street from the Summers. James Lowen (Natalie's watcher) lived in an apartment next to Giles.

Buffy never really had to tell anyone about her and Spike. Everyone just kind of figured it out for themselves and were cool with it. Xander didn't like it at first, but backed off when he saw how happy Buffy was now. He still continued to call Spike "Peroxide Boy" and "Captain Peroxide" for shear pleasure.

Giles and James got along wonderfully and everyone could've sworn they were seperated at birth just like Buffy and Natalie by the way they acted.

Buffy, Natalie, and Spike patrolled every night together and made a great team. Spike and Natalie got along great, teasing each other back and forth, much to Buffy's laughing pleasure.

Life went on and was going great for the Scoobies. Things couldn't have been better unless the Hellmouth froze over itself. No big demons or supernatural threats came along. No apocalypses or trouble, except for your everyday vampire here and there. But something was coming that no one could stop. This something wasn't a demon. It was something that would change everyone's life, especially Buffy's, forever.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Ooo, creapy! To find out what I mean, check out the sequel 'Immortal Love'. It's a very emotional story. I highly recommend it, and not just because I wrote it and want reviews. Check it out! Thanks to everyone who reviewed...

-A.A. Julson (I'm going to change my pen name to 'Amber Tuesday'. Make a note of this, please.)


End file.
